


Downstairs bathroom, Vecchio house

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Ray can't keep his hands off Kowalski, but that's no reason to be a dumbass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downstairs bathroom, Vecchio house

Ray puts his hands on Kowalski's chest — feeling bodyheat through the thin t-shirt; reading attitude in the angle of his chin, the slight curve of his mouth — and shoves him bodily against the inside of the door of the downstairs bathroom in the Vecchio family home. The door rattles a little on its hinges. "Shut up, Kowalski," Ray hisses before Kowalski can say anything, but even then he doesn't trust him to keep his mouth shut, so he clamps his hand across Kowalski's mouth. Kowalski's lips are wet, the breath from his nose humid on Ray's fingers. Ray shifts his weight, hoping his dick will shift enough in his pants that he can stand comfortably without having to obviously adjust himself.

Kowalski quirks one eyebrow and blinks at him, and Ray knows that if his mouth was free, he'd be smirking triumphantly because he was right, goddamit. Kowalski had said Ray couldn't help himself, that he wanted this more than he knew, and here was Ray giving in less than a week later, in the dumbest of dumb places.

Kowalski's hand slides down his side like temptation and Ray meets his eyes, serious and challenging. If they're gonna do this, it can't be some stupid macho thing anymore. It can't be risks and egging each other on to greater and greater heights of stupidity like last time. Ray didn't just called a halt to the whole affair because it was Kowalski. It had been because they were getting reckless, putting their jobs, their relationships with their families, their _lives_ on the line. Well, not this time. Maybe Ray _can't_ keep his hands off Kowalski, but that's no reason to be a dumbass. "Listen up," Ray starts.

Kowalski twitches and his hand stills on Ray's hip. He glances up and to the side. Oh right. Family.

Ray leans in, too aware of the heat from Kowalski's body, and whispers in his ear. "Listen," he says, "this time there's gonna be some rules. No more makeouts on stakeouts. No more—"

Kowalski grabs his wrist and drags his hand away easily. "You shut up," he says, and kisses Ray, silky hot, setting Ray on fire with it. And Ray finally admits he's got no chance, no chance at all, of coming out of this unscathed. It's already too late.

He reaches around Kowalski and locks the door.


End file.
